rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebel Without A Cause
Rebel Without A Cause is the second album, 12th media work, and first/debut studio album by American rapper, record producer, recording artist, producer, director, designer, buisnessman, and entrepeneur, Raven. The album was a high profile release under Interscope Records and will be released on July 12th 2010, coinciding with label mate Eminem's album, Recovery. The album was released after Astrid starred in ten full length feature films in lead roles and after his critically acclaimed collaboration, R.A.P. (Rhymes And Poetry). It features appearences from label mates, Eminem, 50 Cent, his producer and manager, Dr. Dre, Justin Timberlake, Jay Z, Beyonce, Busta Rhymes, Jadakiss, Kanye West, Trey Songz, and his spouse Lady GaGa. The album was highly anticipated as the mainstream entry of Raven into the music world and industry. Background and Recording Recording sessions were cut through weeks to months. The concept came in 2009, and the overall, mastering, production took over a period of over a year. At the time, Stefano was filling in for the 5 lead roles in films he had that year in addition the screenplays, and was producing tracks for Dr. Dre and rap mogul, P. Diddy. Initially the album was set to be released under BadBoy Records, but after discussions, it was confirmed that it will be released under Interscope as it would be convenient for label mates Eminem and 50 Cent to collaborate with Stefano, as well as being acknowledged as a mainstream record. It was also released under Aftermath Entertainment. Stefano reportedly wrote the lyrics for all the songs in a period of nearly 4 months, after he decided to re-write, perfect, and conceptualize the work. In an interview he spoke about the meaning and reason behind the title, stating that "It was an idea from Dre. It's about how we can actually be rebels in this different rap culture nowadays, and how we can stand by what we believe in. It also coincides with James Dean's character from the film and relating to him." Eminem and 50 Cent recorded their verses for "Who Run It", while Jay Z, Beyonce, and Kanye West collaborated with Stefano for "This Rap Sh*t", "Rising", and "Back On Broadway" respectively. West and Pharell Williams of The Neptunes also produced much of the tracks for the record. Busta Rhymes and Jadakiss worked with Raven on the track, "Giants", with Justin Timberlake for "Call me Out", and Timbaland's production for the album as well as the for the track, "Get It Up". Pharell was featured on "B Day" and produced that track along with "You Love Me (Mad For You)". Trey Songz did a freestyle with Raven on "So Wack", and Lady GaGa was on the Pharell Williams produced track. Reception Despite being released on July of 2010, even prior to its release, the album has already been so far received with enthusiastic responses. Many have compared this as the most hyped over rap debut since 50 Cent's "Get Rich Or Die Tryin". The production, lyrical structure, complex craftsmanship, as well as the thought provoking and thematic elements incorporated from the perspective of James Dean's rebel. It has also been compared by critics to Jay Z's "American Gangster", as a critically successful concept album. The first single "New York City Love", an answer song to 2Pac's "California Love" was received with high acclaim as it represented the east coast hip hop scene. The second single, "Like Daughter, Like Son" was released on May 29th, and was even more influential as it symbolized the James Dean personal of his fallout relationship with his father, much like Stefano's, and was also about balancing senior life with the girl whom he has a crush on, social aspects, as well as academical progress. The song is rapped and sung in an articulate and educated perspective, but an emotionally low one. On the website Metacritic which assigns a normalized rate of 100, the album has thus far already scored 87/100 by sixty-nine critics. It will gain its mainstream world-wide release on July. It is expected to be a chart topper Track Listing 1. I'm Just A Kid (Intro) 2. New York City Love 3. Like Daughter, Like Son 4. Rebel Without A Cause (ft. Kanye West) 5. Call Me Out (ft. Justin Timberlake) 6. Rising (ft. Beyonce) (samples I'm Illy and Upgrade U) 7. You Love Me (Mad For You) 8. Made It 9. Get It Up (ft. Timbaland) 10. The Freshman (ft. Asher Roth) 11. Far Too Kind 12. This Rap Sh*t (ft. Jay Z) 13. Who Run It (ft. Eminem) 14. Conspiracies 15. Downfall 16. Back On Broadway 17. B Day 18. Manhood 19. About A Boy 20. Giants (ft. Kid Cudi & Lupe Fiasco) 21. So Wack 22. East Of Eden 23. We Broke Up (ft. B.O.B.) 24. Still Here (ft. Drake) 25. Good Night, Good Luck (samples Crazy In Love) Samples Without Me-Eminem (sampled in I'm Just A Kid) Hit Em' Up 2-2Pac (sampled in New York City Love) What You Got-Colby O' Donis (sampled in Like Daughter, Like Son) LaLaLa (sampled in Do You Want Me To Do It) Allure (sampled in Giants) Change Clothes (sampled in The Freshman) Paranoid-Kanye West (sampled in Rebel Without A Cause) Carry Out-Timbaland (sampled in Call Me Out) I'm illy-T.I. (sampled in Rising) I Know-Jay Z (sampled in You Love Me (Mad For You) Thank You-Jay Z (sampled in Far Too Kind) In Da Club-50 Cent (sampled in This Rap Sh*t) Encore-Jay Z (sampled in Encore) Excuse Me Miss-Jay Z (sampled in B Day) Touch It-Busta Rhymes (sampled in Manhood) If I Were A Boy-Beyonce (sampled in About A Boy) Superman-Eminem (sampled in We Broke Up) Samples Upgrade U-Beyonce Samples Crazy In Love-Beyonce Hollywood-Jay Z Personale Astrid Stefano (performer, instrumentalist, producer, writer) Timbaland (producer, instrumentalist, writer, performer) Pharell Williams (producer, instrumentalist, writer, performer) Lady GaGa (songwriter, producer, performer) Kanye West (producer, performer, writer) Jay Z (performer, writer) Beyonce (performer, writer) Trey Songz (performer, writer) Busta Rhymes (performer, writer) Jadakiss (performer, writer) Eminem (producer, writer, performer, instrumentalist) 50 Cent (writer, performer) Justin Timberlake (performer, writer) Mario Chow (producer, mixer, instrumentalist) Frank Woods (mixer) DJ Premier (mixer) Dr Dre (producer, manager, coordinator, mixer, instrumentalist) Category:Albums